


Corndogs

by Vault_Emblem



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Blow Jobs, I'm Sorry, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:47:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22257445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vault_Emblem/pseuds/Vault_Emblem
Summary: He looks up and he sees Darrow staring right back at him with an intense gaze. He’s biting his lips and he’s panting hard, and Fjord can’t help but to feel extremely smug about it.He might’ve been an easy fight, but now he’ll show him.
Relationships: Darrow/Fjord (Critical Role)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 68





	Corndogs

**Author's Note:**

> I've not even caught up yet, but when I heard about Fjord and Darrow I knew that I _had_ to write something about it.
> 
> You can also find me on tumblr [@bi-naesala](https://bi-naesala.tumblr.com) and on twitter [@vault_emblem](https://twitter.com/vault_emblem)

The salty smell of sweat hits Fjord’s nostrils, but contrary to what would normally happen, it’s not disgust what he feels, but arousal.

He can feel the slight tickle of short hair against his nose; he almost wants to scratch it but he feels like he would only make a fool of himself if he tried that.

He looks up and he sees Darrow staring right back at him with an intense gaze. He’s biting his lips and he’s panting hard, and Fjord can’t help but to feel extremely smug about it.

He might’ve been an easy fight, but now he’ll show him.

He finds a rhythm pretty quickly as he bobs his head forward and backwards, and he can’t help but to be surprised about this. It must be his eagerness for payback even though, in the end, they both took the fight well.

Still, there’s something especially good in the way Darrow exhales, and the whimpers begin to leave his lips as he grabs Fjord’s hair; his grip isn’t strong, it doesn’t hurt. He’s just keeping his hand there, almost caressing Fjord’s head, and a hint of a smile forms between the half-orc’s lips.

He has to be careful not to go too fast; he doesn’t want his tusks to scrape against sensitive skin. Though he suspects that someone like Darrow might actually find it pretty interesting, but that’s a thought for another time – oh, he’s already thinking about another time.

\- Yeah, like that -, Darrow moans encouragingly.

That simple praise is enough to stir something inside Fjord, who hums around the other’s dick, making him shiver, but he doesn’t stop. He braces himself with his hands on Darrow’s thighs and he begins to go faster.

Soon, even Darrow begins to push back, and Fjord feels his cock hitting the back of his throat. He forces down his gag reflex and relaxed his jaws, determined to see this through the end.

He’s never seen Darrow so disheveled, with his hair partly undone, cheeks red, lips quivering and a lay of sweat on his face. It’s… it’s a good look on him, and the fact that Fjord’s the cause of all this makes things even better.

When Darrow stills, Fjord knows what’s coming. He’s ready for it.

He doesn’t even flinch when Darrow comes in his mouth – he won’t show it because he’s better than this, but he’s really proud of himself for that. It’s not a great taste, he has at least to admit that, but as he looks up at Darrow’s completely satisfied expression, he quickly forgets about it. He still spits everything out once Darrow – slowly – pulls out.

He’s too busy removing the excess of come from the angle of his mouth with the back of his hand to notice that Darrow kneels down, but once he feels the other’s lips against his, his attention quickly reverts back to the man in front of him. He must be tasting himself in the kiss, and yet he doesn’t push away, prying Fjord’s lips open with his tongue, closing the distance between their bodies by putting his arms around Fjord’s waist, drawing him closer.

When they pull away, they’re both out of breath. Then Darrow chuckles, and Fjord shoots him and interrogative glare.

\- Not that I’m going to complain, because this was amazing -, the man begins, with his usual jovial attitude, - But when I talked about getting corndogs, I meant that literally -.


End file.
